


Horror Story

by amethystinesaint



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystinesaint/pseuds/amethystinesaint
Summary: Ava celebrates her first Tower holiday, much to her regret.





	Horror Story

Of all the dives Ava had been to, the so-called 'Hunter Bar' in the Tower's hangar was definitely the most well kept. She learned to find the guardians there less insufferable over time, but maybe it was just because it was mostly hunters that went there, anyways. She was sitting in a booth in the darkest corner she could find, her arm slung around Tamara's shoulder. Tamara was in the middle of telling a very animated story; one she had heard many times before and knew that it wasn't true. But if there's one thing she's learned, it's that hunters pride themselves on their stories. 

Tamara twirled her knife in her hand mindlessly as she spoke. "So. It all started as a normal bounty for the Vanguard. It was… well, you know what, it was around this time a year ago." she said, the tension building in her voice. "Our job was to kill this big crazy Fallen. Name was Xiviks… the Depraved." she said in a hushed tone, slamming her knife into the table for extra drama. 

"Word on the street was that he got kicked out of one of those houses. He started as a poor dreg, and got his ether by eating the other Fallen, and by then he had gotten big. They cast 'im out, but it was no trouble. He didn't need the ether anymore." she whispered. "He turned to guardians. Got his fill from eating the poor souls that were sent to kill him. They say…" she paused, adjusting her collar. "He picked their ghosts apart and ate whatever's on the inside." She shuddered, just dramatically enough for Ava to know that she wasn't serious. 

There were some newly-rezzed guardians at the table and she could tell it got to them. They looked at each other nervously, and shook ever so slightly. An Awoken woman in long, black robes spoke up. "That doesn't make any sense. Eliksni don't just stop needing ether. And why eat guardians? Our bodies certainly don't contain ether." 

Tamara sighed and set her knife down flat on the table. "It's a story. You're ruining the fun. And interrupting."

The warlock tilted her head and gave her a judgmental look. "All you're doing is giving these poor guardians a scare." Tamara just rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's the Festival of the Lost! I'm just getting them into the spirit. Ah, you warlocks don't appreciate a good story." she said, slumping back against Ava. 

"So that… actually wasn't true?" a hunter at the table spoke up.

"Oh it was true, swear on my ghost." Tamara responded, deadly serious. "I killed him though, so don't worry." she winked. She slammed her drink and nudged Ava with her elbow. "Alright, well, I'm not spending the whole festival down here. We've got things to do." she said with a grin. Ava silently dreaded the fact that she said "we."

On their walk to the Tower North, all of the lights and lanterns were starting to be lit as the sky dimmed. Tamara could hardly keep herself from sprinting the whole way there. "So, what mask d'ya think you'll get?" she asked Ava, arching her hands together.

"Masks? Didn't know there'd be masks." Ava shook her head slightly.

"Yeah! Oh, I'm excited. We're going to the Oryx play, too, you know." 

"A play too?" Ava groaned. "I didn't even know any of this was happening today. Next you're gonna tell me we're gonna go partying." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe! You just haven't gotten to see one of our holidays. They're amazing, you'll see." She jumped in excitement as Eva handed her her mask, which was the best semblance of Crota that papier-mache would allow. Ava grimaced as she approached Eva. She held her mask in her hands, staring into its eye.

"A Ghost." she said flatly. She wasn't sure what she expected, but it wasn't this.

"What, ya don't like it?" Tamara asked, giggling. 

"It works. I just expected something… I don't know. More refined."

Tamara jabbed her in the side. "Come on, it's not like one of those Reef costume parties. Just have fun!" Ava smiled despite herself, and Tamara dragged them to the play. 

"I don't know how Eva would allow this." Ava lamented. "White on all purple?" she gestured at her mask, and then her armor. "And she says she knows fashion…"

"You have to admit though, it really brings out your eye!" Tamara said, desperately trying to stifle her laughter. 


End file.
